


looks like hate, feels like love

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [9]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, fluff sex bordering to annoyed sex, porn with a bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You need a haircut, College Boy.”</p><p>Web smiled, one side of his lips quirking upwards. “Are you offering?”</p><p>“Do you want me to?”</p><p>Web looked at Joe and nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looks like hate, feels like love

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked for a - Lieb gives haircuts to a bunch of the guys prior to landing in Normandy, but it's a bit different with Web and she wants Webgott sexy times.
> 
> here's my take.

They were supposed to jump into Normandy today – but the fog was too thick and the rain kept pouring down heavily – wetting the asphalts and turning the ground muddy.

Joe didn’t have any complaint though. No jump tonight meant he got to live for another few hours – plus he pocketed 2 bucks from the haircuts he’d given the men few hours before the jump delay announcement. Mohawks seemed to be the popular choice even though he hated the style.

He trudged slowly on the muddy ground, mindful of the big puddles. The rest of the men were inside the giant tent, watching some movie that Joe wasn’t particularly care about. His mind was too full with thoughts of home, of his Ma, of Frisco; his body felt too tight with anticipation and tension. He wanted to get over it – he wanted to jump into Normandy now but he also wanted to run back home to Frisco, but he dragged his heavy feet to the makeshift barracks instead.

When he lifted open the flap, there was only one person inside. Webster was sitting on his cot – smoking a cigarette, scribbling furiously in his thick leather journal.

“Web.” He called to Webster as he flapped the excessive droplets of water from his OD.

“Joe,” Web lifted his head up to regard Joe.

“Thought you were watching the movie.” Joe sat on the cot next to Web, wiping the greasy paint from his face.

“I saw it before back in Boston,” Web replied distractedly, the pencil gliding smoothly against the page; his hair kept flopping over his eye and he kept brushing the strands away and Joe felt a pang of tenderness towards Web.

“You need a haircut, College Boy.”

Web smiled, one side of his lips quirking upwards. “Are you offering?”

“Do you want me to?”

Web looked at Joe and nodded.

Joe got up to take his scissors and shaving knife from his musette bag and placed them on the cot next to Web’s.

He plopped down behind Web on the cot, one knee bracing his weight as his thigh pressed heavily against Webster’s hip, the other leg dangling from the cot.

“You want a mohawk?”

“Fuck no,” Web huffed out a laugh. “Just make it neat.”

“How about I shave your hair?”

Joe laughed when Web smacked his thigh.

“Don’t you dare,” Web warned and then he closed his eyes as Joe ran his fingers in his hair, parting them gently and tugging the strands lightly.

Outside, the rain continued to beat down on the tent – the sound loud yet comforting. And Joe’s fingers were still in Web’s hair massaging the scalp lightly, scratching the tender skin, making Web moaned in appreciation.

The last time they were this close was back in Aldbourne. They were arguing about the merit of waking up at the crack of dawn that ended with Joe kissing Web behind the equipment shed just to shut his pretty mouth – half hidden from the field where the others were running laps.

And Joe wanted to do it again because he kept thinking that tomorrow when they jump, he might not survive to see Web again, he might not have the chance to be this close with Web again, he might not have the chance to kiss Web anymore. The last thought made his skin flushed and his belly dropped – a slow burning desire licking up his belly.

He tenderly dragged his blunt nails on Web’s scalp, pressing his body closer to Web’s broad back – his breathing hitched. Web’s eyes fluttered close in surrender, his lips parted, soft gasp escaping when he felt Joe pressing their bodies closer.

“Joe,” he breathed out as Joe’s fingers softly caressed his neck. He dropped his head on Joe’s shoulder as he felt a jolt of pleasure licking up his belly when Joe kissed his neck gently, licking the soft skin before he sucked and nibbled.

Web clutched Joe’s thigh, his fingers digging hard on the flesh. Joe nuzzled Web’s neck tenderly, blowing warm air, murmuring his name. He wrapped his arms around Web’s chest as he kissed Web’s jawline, his cheeks before he closed in his lips over Web’s soft parted lips, nimble fingers unbuttoning Web’s OD.

The sound of their kissing was masked by the sound of the hard rain pattered down on the tent, the wind bringing in cold draft but Web felt warm, he felt feverish, he felt hot – Joe’s tongue licking and sucking his lazily, his warm hand palming Web’s belly, caressing the soft hair on the taut muscles, making them contracted in anticipation, his thighs spreading further.

“Joe, I need –” He chocked a moan when Joe cupped his already hard cock.

“What do you need, Web?” Joe asked as he opened the fly of Web’s trousers. Web bit on Joe’s lower lip hard as Joe wrapped his fingers around Web’s cock, his thumb smearing precome on his cock.

“Fuck –” Web moaned, his hips thrusting slightly into Joe’s hand.

“That’s it. You look all pretty like this,” Joe whispered as he watched Web’s flushed face – cheeks turning into pretty shades of pink, lips kiss-swollen and wet – gasping Joe’s name.

“So good. Fuck. I want –”

"What, Web? What do you want? I’ll give you everything,” Joe growled desperately as he gripped Web’s cock tighter, pumping it faster.

Web could feel Joe’s hard cock digging into his back, rubbing on him hard and desperate.

"You. Fuck Joe. I want you,” Web twisted around to push Joe’s on the thin mattress but his legs were tangled in his trousers and Joe fucking laughed at him when he almost fell off the cot.

"So impatient. You could have asked me nicely,” Joe dragged Web unto the cot by his opened shirt then his fingers pushed down Web’s trousers. He wanted Web naked on him but the boots would take too long to unlace, but the feel of Web’s hard cock rutting on the fabric of his OD was already enough for him.

“Fuck Web, stop rutting on my clothes,” Joe complained but he didn’t stop Web’s action – he even slung his legs over Web’s thighs, his crotch lined up with Web’s cock, pushing in on it in short thrusts.

“Help me get your uniform off then,” Web growled as he yanked Joe’s trousers off.

Joe laughed then he moaned when Web pressed their leaking swollen cocks together, rubbing the heads with his thumb. Web licked his lips as he stared at Joe’s cock and fuck, Joe wanted Web to suck him with that pretty mouth of his but they didn’t have much time. The movie would end soon and someone was bound to come back to the makeshift barrack.

Joe pulled Web unto him and Web went with ease, their cocks bumping together in Web’s fist as Joe kissed Web’s hard, licking his lips and pecking them once, twice.

“Promise me you will survive the jump,” Joe whispered harshly against Web’s red lips and Web closed his lips over Joe’s again, kissing Joe tenderly and Joe didn’t want to dwell about what it implied because the kiss felt like goodbye, and Joe didn’t want that.

“Fucking promise me you will survive the jump, Web,” Joe growled when they parted for air.

“Why?” Web asked, still fisting their cocks together, his fingers wet with sweat and precome.

“Because I want you to suck my cock later with that pretty mouth of yours,” Joe smirked meanly.

“You are such a bastard,” Web growled as he let go of their cocks and pushed a finger inside Joe, making Joe growled loudly, biting Web’s shoulder as he clenched his legs around Web’s hips.

“Fuck –” Joe cursed as Web pulled his finger out and pushed it back again, repeating the motions. Joe was so wet, he felt so hot when Web’s finger was inside of him. His stomach contracted deliciously; he craned his neck to see Web’s finger disappearing and appearing inside of him. And then Web added another digit and Joe howled because he felt full but he couldn’t stop thrusting Web’s fingers. His mouth fell open in silent scream as Web scissored him.

“You’re so fucking tight. Fuck – Joe, I want –” Web moaned when Joe clenched his fingers tightly.

“Fucking fuck me already, Web,” Joe panted, his cheeks flushed. Web pulled his fingers out non to gently and Joe kicked his knee on Web’s chest.

“Asshole –” he muttered lowly and then his eyes opened wide when he felt Web pushed his hard cock in slowly as if he was apologizing to Joe.

“Web –” Joe’s moaned was lost inside Web’s mouth as Web kissed him hard, pushing in slow, wanting Joe to feel every inch of him. Joe shifted under him, adjusting to Web’s size. Web pushed Joe’s shirt up and brushed his thumbs over the hard perfect nipples before he bent down to suck one nub into his mouth, grazing his teeth in as he moved slowly in and out of Joe.

Joe’s fingers curled on Web’s long hair and he laughed because he was supposed to cut Web’s hair but here they were, fucking, and it felt good to feel Web inside of him so intimately like this. It felt good to feel Web’s comforting warm weight on his body.

Web kissed his way up to Joe’s neck, nuzzling the sweaty flesh as he pounded into Joe mercilessly.

“Fuck Web – you are such an asshole – Fucking hate you so much,” Joe moaned but he gripped his thighs tighter around Web’s hips, wanting to get closer still.

“Me too. I fucking despise you so much,” Web said and he pressed his body closer to Joe, burying his cock deeper before he pulled out and pounded it back in. His nose nuzzling Joe’s cheeks, his lips kissing Joe’s eyelids.

“Loathe you,” Web whispered gently and Joe surged up to press his lips against Web’s softly and Web moaned when Joe clenched his muscle around his cock.

Joe took Web’s hand and placed it on his swollen cock; Web thumbed the tip and he felt Joe’s precome leaking out more and he fisted Joe’s cock, timing it with his thrusts.

“Web, you feel so good – fuck – so fucking good – shit –”

Web shifted his angle and he must had hit something right because Joe got more vocal and he was thrusting his cock into Web’s fist faster, his hips thrusting down Web’s cock harder – eyes glazed and pretty red lips fell open obscenely.

“That’s it. Show me – fuck – come for me, I want to see,” Web growled, one palm pushing Joe’s belly down, kneading his side, encouraging Joe to let go.

And Joe let go – coming all over himself – splattering his seeds on Web’s stomach and chest – hissing Web’s name as he fucked his orgasm out, urging Web to come inside him.

“Wanna feel you,” Joe hissed and Web gave in to Joe’s tight clenching and harsh pleading – his blue eyes turning grey as he moaned Joe’s name and let go.

They slumped together in post-coital haze, Web’s weight heavy on Joe’s scrawny build but he didn’t tell Web to move – he stroked Web’s damp hair and kissed his forehead and Web tilted his head down to kiss Joe gently, and this kiss somehow felt different – It felt like a promise that they both would try their best to survive the jump and to meet again later in Normandy, it felt like thousand of unspoken feelings that they both were not yet ready to discuss.

*

Later, when Webster had walked miles and miles and arrived at Sainte Mere Eglise, Joe had found him resting under the big tree, smoking a cigarette, blue eyes wandering, taking in the scenes, no doubt memorising everything to write in his damn thick journal.

“I see you survived the jump,” Joe greeted and Web’s eyes focused on him, his mouth smiling around the cigarette.

“Well, I did promise someone,” Web murmured gently, tired from the long walk, his hair in his eyes.

“You still need a goddamn haircut, College Boy.”

“Will you cut it for me later?” Web asked and licked his soft lips and Joe groaned softly.

“Yeah, if you let me, you fucking tease,” Joe grumbled as he plopped down next to Web and stole the cigarette from his mouth, feeling lucky, feeling alive with Web next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141656600812/lieb-gives-haircuts-to-a-bunch-of-the-guys-prior)


End file.
